1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to deformation testing devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Quality test is generally needed for a product before for sale. For example, a spring may be tested to obtain a diagram of indicative relationship between push forces (pressure) and deformation of the spring and of indicative relationship between pull forces and the deformation of the spring to determine whether the spring meets requirements. Therefore, what is needed is a deformation testing device.